Chess and Dressrosan Women
by writer-xanthangummy
Summary: Law serves under Donquixote Doflamingo, his master during his youth. But what happens as Law grows older and starts to draw a different kind of attention from the powerful shichibukai? After all, Trafalgar Law is Doflamingo's favorite... rated M for non-con, slash
1. Chapter 1

**This was getting pretty popular on tumblr, so I figured I'd post it here, see if you guys enjoyed! Rated M for non-con. Oh, and I own nothing. Except for one dirty mind.**

Trafalgar Law paused, his hand hovering above the decorative wood paneling of the door. Although he had known Doflamingo for many years, there was still some remnant of childlike fear that quickened his heart rate when he had to see the man. He wiped his sweaty palms on the front of his jeans and raised his hand to try again, when from the inside of the room there echoed a voice -

"Fufufu, come in Law, I know you're there!"

Scowling, Law twisted the knob and stepped inside the room. The lights were out, but the sun glaring in through the floor-to-ceiling windows sufficed. Directly before him, Doflamingo sat perched on the arm of a chaise lounge, his one foot on the sofa, the other with the sole of his shoe facing Law, stretched out on the table before him. Law's eyes avoided the behemoth of the man before him, instead settling on the half-played chess game in front of the schichibukai, where the black pieces were dominating the white.

"You've grown," the blonde asserted, resettling his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose as he looked up at the teenager who just entered. Law didn't feel compelled to respond.

"And gotten no warmer, I see," Doflamingo chuckled. He gestured to the rest of the chaise, extending his dangerously agile fingers. "Have a seat," he offered, "I would like to tell you something."

Law shuffled forward and sat down as far from his master as possible, crossing his legs over each other and folding his arms across his chest. "Playing a game of chess against yourself?" he finally spoke, "How is it possible one side is winning?"

The uncanny and wide smile stretched across Doflamingo's face, as Law knew it would. "You're voice," the older man remarked, "It's stopped cracking. Very deep, now, and soothing. You even sound all grown up."

"You didn't answer my question."

Doflamingo picked up a white knight between his forefinger and thumb and waved it back and forth in the air, before snapping it across a black rook and discarding it from the table. "Sometimes there is no other way to grow, Law, without defeating yourself." He gestured to the side of the board where the black held strong. "I start with white. I learn from my mistakes, and black wins. If I do not, then white wins. Every time I win on black, I know my tactical reasoning has grown a little sounder."

Law tried to bite his tongue, but the words fell out. "Or you've just gotten a little crazier."

"Fufufu!" Doflamingo threw his head back as he cackled. "Oh, that's what I've missed about you, Law. You have a sharp tongue, and fast wit. Your condescending nature reminds me of the women on an island a recently visited."

"I'm not interested," Law said in a flat voice. He looked up at his master, and lowered his head, sighing. "But you're going to tell me anyway, aren't you?"

"Naturally." The blonde picked up the black queen from the board and placed it beside the white. "You see, many men underestimate the ferocity of women. But not the man who invented chess. The queen is far by the most versatile piece, a tool of either impenetrable defense or wicked offense."

Doflamingo reached up and pulled aside the fabric of his shirt, showing Law some deep red scratches running below his left shoulder. There were three of them, and from Law's intensive study into battle wounds, he recognized them as something inflicted by nails. Judging by the jagged and shallow nature, likely human nails.

"Dressrosan women do not hide this ferocity unlike most. They are zealous and unforgiving. They will kill a man in cold blood. In their country, women are above men in many aspects." He smirked down at his younger companion. "And that's what makes breaking them so much more delicious."

Law scoffed and turned his head aside, "I'm not here to listen to your sexual exploits."

This did not deter the older man, though. He rested his spider-like hand over Law head and ruffled his hair like he was a child. "You are young," he murmured. "Someday you will learn there is intense power in the sexuality of humankind. It can be used to uplift and to degrade. It is sometimes an act of love, and other times an act of punishment."

"I can take a guess at which type you prefer," Law sneered, ducking away from the touch of warm fingers on his scalp.

Doflamingo's facial features darkened at this, and in that moment, Law learned the man could frown with the same strength at his smile. "Don't be rude," he snapped. "You have no idea of the pleasure that comes from breaking another human in that manner. And besides..."

There was a soft pressure on Law's thigh. Casting his eyes downward, he saw his master's fingers stretched over his jeans, the grip hard and insistent.

"...sometimes people want to be broken, and they don't even know it," Doflamingo finished.

It took the intelligent teen quite some time to understand why his heart felt weak, why warnings were blaring in the pounding blood in his ears, why his skin felt clammy and slick all at once. But once the threat registered, all the semblance of control he had been upholding, the cold facade he struggled to maintain - it fell away and he scampered away from the touch of his master.

"No..." Law gasped, his back pressed against the opposite arm of the couch. Doflamingo smiled down at him, and two tight, invisible strings snapped like nooses across Law's wrists, securing them behind his back.

"You remind me of the women of Dressrosa," his master repeated. "And there is something so wonderful in breaking a strong woman." He toed his shoes off and settled on the couch over Law.

"But there is something much more delicious in breaking a strong man," he admitted.

As two bony knees settling at either side of Law's hips, the teen realized that there was no escape. He slammed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side as Doflamingo ran his hands up Law's chest, as the man's lips and teeth played across the bare skin of his neck.

"Fuck you," he spat out, eyes still closed, "You're a sick pervert."

"Fufufufu," Doflamingo snickered above him, and Law could feel the man's large chest rumble against his own. "Am I?" He lowered his hips and rubbed his groin against the teen's own. At the friction, Law realized with a certain sense of horror that he was rapidly becoming erect.

"I'm seventeen," he snapped, rationalizing his body's reaction. "My out of control hormones do not mean I am enjoying sexual assault." He concentrated desperately, making his body go limp under the man's touch, ignoring each caress, biting his tongue to keep from crying out at the more erotic pinches.

"It'll be no fun," Doflamingo finally asserted, "if you lie there like a dead fish."

This is exactly what Law hoped for. His master thought that breaking Law would be entertaining - he assumed the teen would curse and scream and fight back and eventually break down in tears. But no, Law wouldn't play his game.

That was, until he felt the strings around him begin to move.

"I'm glad you decided to act like that," Doflamingo said, pulling away from Law and sitting back down on the couch. "It's given me a fantastic idea."

The teen grimaced as he was forced clumsily to his feet. His hands moved to the hem of his shirt, and then the grip, while a bit too rough, succeeded in ripping the fabric up and over his head. He stood shirtless before Doflamingo, who sat before him with his legs spread, his arms thrown over either side of the lounge, emphasizing his massive dominance and the fact that he was completely at ease.

"You have a wonderful muscular structure for a man of your age," the older man regarded. As he admired Law's physique with his eyes, he had the teen trace his own fingers across his chest, tracing his own jutting collarbone, running his palms over the ridges of his abs, and the back of his knuckles across the hipbones rising from the waistband of his jeans.

Law wrinkled his nose at his master. "I wish I could say the same for you."

A muscle twitched above Doflamingo's eyebrow, and that was Law's only warning before a thin string tightened around his neck, cutting off his airway completely. He choked, silently staring at the older man's scowling face as his vision went black on the corners. His legs grew weak but he was unable to collapse...his nails dug into his own skin on his side as he grappled for control...

And just as swiftly as it came, it passed. The man released the noose on his neck and Law gasped for air, the scorching pressure in his throat extraordinarily sharp.

"Don't lie," Doflamingo finally said, as Law regained his breath, "to me."

Harshly, the teen's bony knees hit the floor as the strings tugged him down. His fingers found the button of his pants, and finally Law began to get desperate enough to fight back. He tore at the strings, and for a second, he felt them slacken, but then he caught the glimmer of upturned lips on his master's face, and knew it was false hope.

Even stronger than before, Law had no control as he slipped the button on his jeans loose and pulled down the zipper. Fumbling under his boxers, he pushed his jeans off his hips with own hand, and freed his member with the other.

Up and down...up and down...It wasn't the way that the teen would often touch himself; the motions Doflamingo incited him to do were much more effective. He found his fingers cradling his balls up to the warmth of his body, he felt his thumb pressing into the vein on the base, he felt his forefinger rub the precum in circles around the tip.

"Look at me," the voice above him ordered. Law raised his head, glaring at his master with unbridled defiance, trying to force as much concentrated black hatred into his gaze as possible.

If anything, this encouraged Doflamingo. The touches became harsher and faster, and Law got harder. He felt the throbbing along his shaft, he sensed the heaviness and pressure deep in his groin. Even worse, although he gritted his teeth and bit his tongue, he could feel the blush rising on his cheek as he neared his climax.

As time wore on, the man's face before him grew impassive. Law resigned himself to his fate, allowing the pleasure to rise up from within him, knowing that soon he would release all over Doflamingo's floor, and there was nothing he could do about it. But as soon as he had surrendered, the touches stopped.

Law's eyes widened in shock as he looked up Doflamingo, who was smiling down at him in the worst way, his face shining with a sick sense of knowing. "Were you going to cum, Law?" he asked, in a low, teasing voice.

"Why, want me to do it on your face?"

"Fufufufu, don't give me ideas." Doflamingo raised his hand, his fingers oddly tensed, joints bent in all the wrong places, as he stopped the strings' dance. "I want you to ask me if you can cum. I didn't give you permission yet."

Although the feeling in his groin was intolerably strong, although his arousal ached to be touched, Law could not bring himself to do it. "No way in hell," he snarled.

"Very well," Doflamingo surrendered easily. Too easily. Law's fingers were controlled to fall back on his arousal and he began to pump again.

"But!" his master held up a finger of warning to the teen. "If you do cum without asking for permission first, I'll have no choice but to rape you raw."

Law's heart felt like it landed in his stomach. He bit his lower lip and tensed every muscle in his body, trying his hardest to think of the oddest and most un-arousing material. He tried to recite each bone in the body in backward alphabetical order, he tried to recall all the strains of the influenza virus. But each teasing touch seemed to ground him in the present...the back of his nail pressing up along the vein on his shaft was unbearable...

"Nnngg.." A moan leaked from Law's throat, and he hated himself for the sound. He tasted blood as he bit his lower lip and glared up at Doflamingo, who raised an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"May...I..." Law gritted his teeth so hard he thought his jaw would snap. "May I have permission to cum?"

"What's the magic word?" Doflamingo cooed in a sing-song tone.

Law felt the sting of tears of shame in his eyes as he threw his head back and discarded the last of his pride. "Please," he whined, his legs shaking from the effort of holding it back. "Fucking please..."

"Very well."

Before the last syllable had left Doflamingo's lips, Law released himself. He shot up across his own chest and a good distance across the floor, going for two long and agonizing spurts before he dripped out on to his hand. Sticky fluid running between his fingers, Law collapsed, his member going loose against the hardwood floors, a bead of sweat dripping down his brow. His aching hands, finally his own again, gripped his short, black hair, as he buried his face into the ground.

The hands of his torturer were soft and gentle as arms wrapped around his and raised up to lie down on the couch. His member was tucked back in to his pants by these foreign hands, and then let him alone. Eyes closed, shame building dangerously close to tears in the depths of Law's sinuses, the teen kept his eyes closed. He pressed the back of his hand over his eyes and spoke no words.

The room was silent for a long time, besides the sounds of his master continuing his chess game. It wasn't until Law felt Doflamingo tugging at his pants that the teen opened his eyes and realized that he must have fallen asleep - it was far beyond sunset now, and some candles lit up the room.

"What are you doing?" he murmured.

"Taking off your pants," the blonde answered, as though it were obvious. "I'm not done with you yet."

The haze in Law's mind dissipated as he sat up with a shock. "But you said - you promised if I asked permission -"

"I made no such promises. I just said it was a certainty if you did not." Doflamingo brushed his fingertips over Law's pursed lips, and he gave the teen as almost pitying look. "I won't be too harsh," he promised. "After all, Law..." the smile again - the uncanny and unmerciful smile -

"you're my favorite."

**Drop a review, darling! I'm planning on continuing this in a Part 2 !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it was such a long time coming! You have to be in the mood to write stuff like this, though! Also on my tumblr. **

**Oh, and I own zero percent of One Piece**

Law's tongue felt so thick that he was in danger of swallowing it. Doflamingo's fingers crawling up his bare legs were more akin to spiders, and the creeping sensation left goosebumps elsewhere on his body. He glared directly into the tinted sunglasses of the man hovering above him, but quickly looked away - in the reflection of those glasses, he could only see himself, and the undeniably shame that his lower lip was quivering.

Doflamingo's chest rumbled with a dark chuckle as he removed his oversized coat and flung it aside. "There's still hardly any room, here," he bemoaned. The chaise lounge was indeed overcrowed with the shichibukai's large stature. "I think this will be easier."

As simple as tossing a doll, Doflamingo gripped Law's calves and flung him on to the floor, where his head slammed into the cool wooden panels. There was a rush of pain and heat as a head wound cracked open above Law's brow, and his vision fluttered from black to white and back for a few seconds. When he came to, Doflamingo was pulling him up on his knees by a handful of his hair, kneeling himself behind him.

He used his thigh to push Law's legs apart, still holding up the teen's head. In front of him, Law could see himself in the floor-to-ceiling mirror they were situated before. Blood dripped from beneath his hairline and down the left side of his face, nearly reaching his chin. When he opened his mouth to gasp a breath, he could taste the salt and iron. His naked legs were quaking as he tried to stay upright so that Doflamingo would relinquish his grasp.

The blonde did so once Law had steadied, his hands relocating to less fortunate places. He ducked his grinning face into the nape of Law's neck and, taking a corner of flesh between his lips, sucked harshly and kneaded the skin with his teeth. "You taste defiant," Doflamingo snickered. He pulled back and Law could see the pink of blood on his lips. The shichibukai's famous long and pointed tongue darted out like a reptile's to catch a droplet of blood falling from Law's chin. "You taste naive. I can fix that."

"I'm not a virgin," Law growled, "If that's what you're implying."

"Oh?" Doflamingo cackled. He fondled Law's privates with his hand, which made them look like playthings in the blonde's extensive palm. "You mean that you've stuck this pretty little cock into some poor whore? I didn't know you'd grown up so fast."

Law scowled, "I don't fuck whores. I'm not like you."

If possible, the grin leering in the mirror behind him only grew wider. "That's right, you don't fuck whores, Law-tan. _You are one_."

The insult shook Law down to his bones. He spat a tablespoon of blood on the floor, snarling, "_I'm not you're fucking whore_." He thrashed against Doflamingo's grip, but the pirate was too swift - one hand snatched Law's wrists together behind his back, and the other clasped his neck in a threatening stranglehold.

"Say what you'd like," Doflamingo crooned, dancing the tips of his fingers through smeared tracks of blood on Law's neck. "But I'll show you how much of a slut for cock I can make you."

Law didn't have time to formulate a response, which was likely best, because if he had spewed any more wit the next thing he was apt to swallow would be inches of Doflamingo's cock. The shichibukai had stunted his words by releasing the teen's hands and groping a fleshy hold of Law's taut ass. He slapped it with a cupped palm and sunk his nails in before pulling his hand back to smack again.

The teen sucked in desperate air through his gritted teeth. The smacks came down in paced intervals, each time landing rougher and on more sensitive and reddened skin. The pain left his heart to race, and there was a coil of heat roiling deep in his gut.

In the reflection, he saw the glint in Doflamingo's shadowed eyes as he lifted his hand over his own shoulder for the final slap, his shoulder rolling with the movement. When the flesh connected, Law buckled under the force and cried out in pain. His ass felt raw, burning, and the sting of shame was beginning to water his eyes.

"There's a good boy," Doflamingo whispered. "If that didn't get you to speak, then I'd have had to break out my belt."

A belt? A shiver of unbridled terror nearly dislodged Law's stance, but he held firm. "Maybe next time," he promised his master.

Doflamingo ran his fingers over the sore and quivering flesh of Law's ass. "I hope that's a promise." He caressed back up over Law's protruding hip bone and then viciously stripped the teen's shirt over his head. Law bit his lip at the sudden cold that seemed to surround his naked skin from all sides. In the mirror, his body betrayed him - his nipples rapidly grew into hard, condensed nubs.

"Beautiful," his master admired. Large and tanned hands found their way over Law's chest with a ghosting touch, until there was the stinging pinch of two fingers on his left nipple. Doflamingo licked his fingers and then took the dripping, saliva-coated tips to the nub again, twisting with gay abandon, pulling with the inside of his nails.

Law thrust his head back into his master's chest and he swallowed the cries that were nearly breaking from his throat. "I'm..." he choked on his own words, "I'm not a woman, Doflamingo..."

"I haven't forgotten," the shichibukai said. He used the hand not preoccupied with Law's chest to cup the teen's package. He teased the half-hard length by the underside of the shaft and rubbed each of Law's balls in his palm under a gentle thumb. "Remember? That's what makes this so fun."

Doflamingo's fingers may have been merciless elsewhere, but on Law's member they were warm and kind. It wasn't long before Law was nearly fully erect, resisting the urge to buck his hips into the cylinder of his master's fingers. The teen groaned in nigh delight when Doflamingo massaged his frenulum whilst pecking nibs and kisses up and down Law's neck. By now, the blood on his face and chin had coagulated and browned, and the shichibukai seemed to relish licking the dark skin clean.

"Now, now, Law-tan," he cooed. His voice was friendly, but the sudden grip on the base of Law's erection was not. "It's my turn to have some fun. As much as it's fun to make my subordinates cum, remember that I am only human, too."

Law looked up back into the mirror and saw the menacing look on Doflamingo's face. That grin was far from human. He tensed as he sensed what was coming next, as slick fingers spread his ass checks and traced the taut and pink rim of his lower hole.

"You promised," Law said, a drop of cold sweat falling into his eyes. "You promised not to be harsh."

A pursed frown sprouted on the shichibukai's face, but Doflamingo heeded Law's word. He reached over to the side table by the lounge and tore the bottom drawer out. A jar of lubrication was pulled free from its contents, and Doflamingo popped the lid off and coated his fingers. "I did promise," he conceded.

Those cold, wet and long fingers next prodded as Law's entrance, the first one curving inside to the hilt with ease. The intrusion wasn't entirely unpleasant, and only slightly odd. A second finger was added, and Law paid no mind until the two fingers began to dance with a scissoring motion deep inside him. His previous erection was beginning to soften under the circumstances, and this apparently did not please his master.

Doflamingo's fingers changed their direction. After thrusting in and out for a good minute, he began to curl them upward, pressing up and down against a soft pad of flesh inside of Law. At first, the touch sent an odd shock, like an itch, along Law's arousal. But with each coaxing caress inside of him, the feeling built, like a certain taboo darkness pooling below his gut. He clenched his entrance around Doflamingo's fingers involuntarily, his lips parting open in a silent moan.

"There we go," Doflamingo seemed satisfied. He pulled out his fingers and fumbled with the lubrication again, squirting some mess into his hand. Law heard and felt the man behind him as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his own length, covering it thoroughly. In spite of himself, Law tried to twist around see what was about to enter him.

"You can look all you want later," his master promised. He took Law's smaller hand in his own and moved it behind the teen, wrapping it around the heat of the shichibukai's shaft. "For now, this feel should be enough."

Law's eyes widened as his hand felt the long arousal between his fingers - a straight rod with no curve or wrinkles, circumcised with a slick head to top off the end. He tried to swallow, but his throat was dry and cracked. His pupils shrunk to pinpoints as his fingers were pried off Doflamingo's length.

Doflamingo flattened his hand on Law's back and bent the teen halfway over. A tip prodded at Law's entrance, and right before the thrust, Law took a deep breath in and then on his exhale he relaxed every muscle in his body possible.

It still wasn't enough. The cock that was now hilt-deep inside Law felt as though it was inside his very organs, nearly splitting him in two. Despite the lubrication, Law's entrance felt a distinct and unforgivable burn. He fought off the immediate desire to collapse in on himself. Instead, Law looked up into the mirror and saw the pain and ragged blush on his face. He looked above him and saw Doflamingo, still fully clothed, smirking down at him as though he were a misbehaved child.

"Get on with it," Law gasped.

"Don't worry," Doflamingo said. He pulled back and slammed in again. This time, he elevated Law's hips and managed to drive deep into that sensitive spot within Law. "I'll fuck you like the virgin you are."

"No," Law coughed. He could see his dripping cock in the mirror, and he could feel his hips striving to thrust backward on to Doflamingo's length. "Fuck me like a slut you say I am."

Although it seemed to be the right thing to say, it wasn't long before Law regretted it. These words seemed to incite a new kind of fire within his master, and the cock that was working in and out of him at a slow and languid pace began to slam without forgiveness. After only a handful of thrusts, there was no prayer in the world that could silence Law any longer.

"Fuck!" he screamed, his back arching obscenely as he offered himself up to his master. He could feel the balls slapping between his ass cheeks, he could hear the sick smacking of flesh against flesh, and he could see the rippling muscles laboring on the man behind him. All of this combined was no match for Law's disciplined and controlled mind. The fire in his gut was burning too hot for him to contain any longer.

"Yes, Law?" Doflamingo gasped, both hands on Law's hips as he used them for leverage. "What is it?"

Law moaned. His arms were shaking just to hold him up, and yet he wanted to pull one back and grip his own cock. Just one touch would be enough to send him over the edge. "Oh...fuck..." he gasped between thrusts. "Please..." He looked up in the mirror to meet Doflamingo's shaded eyes. He hardly noticed the tears streaming down his red face. "Please touch me."

"Where?" Doflamingo chuckled.

Law shook his head, sweat flying off the short strands of his spiky black hair. "You know where, you fucking son of a bitch!"

A strong hand gripped under Law's neck and pulled him upright on his knees. Doflamingo placed his lips under the teen's ear and murmured against his skin, "Call me that again, and we'll see how you do with Vergo and I inside you at once, mmk?"

Another dry swallow, and Law was nodded, his head twisted to the side to avoid his own reflection in the mirror. Because even as Doflamingo's words threatened him, he felt the man slowing his pace within him, and then the shichibukai's curled palm finally grasped Law's aroused length.

"Say you're my slut."

Law twisted into the grip, trying to get himself off on that friction alone, but it just wasn't enough. Worst of all, Doflamingo had stopped moving, just embedded within him.

"Say it."

"I'm your slut," Law whispered, his voice hoarse and broken.

"Louder," Doflamingo demanded. "I want everyone to know."

Law bent at the waist, a sob leaking from his lips. "I'm your slut!" he screamed, his voice cracking on the last word. And as much as he wanted to savor his shame, Doflamingo rapidly awarded him. A few thrusts shook his body, and then the hand on his length pumped until the teen tensed, shook, and orgasmed all over the floor once more.

Pulling out slowly, Doflamingo lowered Law to the floor. The teen could do nothing else but collapse there. All of his body was shaking and his limbs seemed to lack any strength they once had. He curled in on himself, folding his hands over his face. As he moved his legs up to his chest, Law nearly broke to weep when he felt something cool and slick leak from his entrance and down his legs.

"You came inside of me," he murmured into the floorboards.

"I did," Doflamingo answered from across the room, his voice cool and formal, as though nothing has just occurred. "And I'll do it again. I'll come inside you and in your mouth and on your face. I'll come in you until you smell me lying in bed at night and you have to jack off to the thought of me. I'll come in you until every pirate cur on the Grand Line will know you're marked as my whore, and nobody else's."

A heavy weight fell on Law's naked form, warm and feathery. Doflamingo had covered him with his coat. "Fuck you," Law said. He cracked open his eyes to catch the shichibukai's reflection waddling away in the mirror. "I'll kill you one day."

The last thing Doflamingo left behind in the room with Law was his manic laugh, and then the dark and the silence.

**Drop a review!**


End file.
